


Добро пожаловать в Ба Синг Се

by Alt_2



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alt_2/pseuds/Alt_2
Summary: По заявке: Хочется чего-то мрачного про Джу-Ди (прошу прощения, если написано не как по манге) от лица некой ОЖП: как её выбирали и вербовали для этой роли, подготовка, пропагандистские лозунги, приемы и техники. Ещё круче — если вообще некие ОЖП возглавят некую партизанскую ячейку аккурат после вторжения армии Народа Огня. За фоновый фемслэш — прям вообще буду любить-качать!
Relationships: Joo Dee/Joo Dee
Kudos: 2





	Добро пожаловать в Ба Синг Се

**Author's Note:**

> С Фандомной Битвы.  
> Ссылка на фикбук https://ficbook.net/readfic/8680647

— Я Джу Ди. Добро пожаловать в Ба Синг Се, — агент Дай Ли проговаривает эту фразу монотонным голосом. Его лицо — непроницаемая маска, только губы шевелятся, повторяя заученные слова.

— Я Джу Ди. Добро пожаловать в Ба Синг Се, — хором повторяет дюжина стоящих в ряд молодых женщин. Их голоса звучат пугающе синхронно, отражаясь от сырых каменных стен подземной базы. Все они одного роста и возраста, все одеты в длинные светлые платья с эмблемой Царства Земли на зеленом воротнике. У всех отсутствующее выражение лица и пустой взгляд.

Вторая справа повторяет фразу вместе с другими Джу Ди и надеется, что голос ее звучит ровно и никто не замечает, как дрожат от страха и холода бледные руки.

— Мы счастливы, что в нашем городе тишина и спокойствие, — агент Дай Ли смотрит сквозь них, словно они больше не люди. Впрочем, Вторая уже не уверенна, что когда-то была человеком. Она ничего не помнит: ни имени, ни дома. Она всегда была здесь, и ее всегда звали Джу Ди.

— Мы счастливы, что в нашем городе тишина и спокойствие, — она не отстает от остальных, взгляд направлен в одну точку над головой агента, но на долю секунды кажется, что он смотрит именно на нее.

«Чем я могла себя выдать?» — ужасается мыслью Вторая, и чувствует, как по шее медленно спускается капля пота. В этот момент она впервые на своей памяти молится Духам, умоляя, чтобы агент отвел взгляд, и ее желание сбывается — он отворачивается к другой девушке.

— Царь приглашает тебя на озеро Лаогай.

Краем глаза, боясь повернуть голову, Вторая замечает, как десятая в ряду Джу Ди испуганно умолкает, чуть дергается, будто бы вот-вот пустится бежать, но остается на месте.

— Я с-с радостью приму это приглашение, — запинается она и Вторая понимает — обречена.

Двое агентов Дай Ли падают сверху, с высоты такой большой, что не видно за полумраком подземелья, и мягко приземляются перед Десятой. Они хватают ее под руки, причиняя боль, и уводят из зала.

— Я Джу Ди. Добро пожаловать в Ба Синг Се, — продолжает агент Дай Ли и Джу Ди смиренно повторяют.

Вторая смотрит перед собой равнодушно, притворяясь, что не испытывает ни страха, ни жалости, пока Десятая, поравнявшись с ней, не поворачивает свое красивое бледное лицо с тонкими чертами. От печали в ее глазах становится жутко, в груди на миг зарождается знакомое чувство, словно пламень становится льдом и остается тяжелым камнем. Вторая не может отвести взгляда.

«Я знаю ее» — понимает она, но Десятая отворачивается, агент Дай Ли проговаривает следующую фразу и Вторая послушно повторяет за ним:

— Мы счастливы, что в нашем городе тишина и спокойствие.

* * *

Последнее, что Вторая помнит, это мелькающий перед глазами огонек. Он пробегает перед ней, оставляя за собой угасающий свет, и миг спустя вновь возвращается. Всегда в одном и том же направлении справа налево, на уровне глаз. После него вспоминаются каменные коридоры и залы, тонкие ручейки воды на стенах, запах сырости и пятнадцать кроватей, стоящих в ряд в общей, окутанной полумраком комнате. Три из них сейчас пустуют, еще одна дожидается возвращения Десятой Джу Ди. Совсем скоро она возвращается и переодевается ко сну, аккуратно складывая наряд на отмеченный своей цифрой прикроватный столик. Больше в ее глазах нет печали, в них нет ничего кроме беспрекословного повиновения.

Дни начинаются с пробуждения и молчаливого приема пищи в общей столовой, где стук оловянных ложек о тарелки оглушителен, будто удары молота о наковальню. А затем опять обучение.

— Я Джу Ди. Добро пожаловать в Ба Синг Се, — продолжают скандировать двенадцать молодых женщин, чьи голоса сводят с ума днем и преследуют в ночных кошмарах. Кажется, еще немного — и Вторая не выдержит, но она должна терпеть, должна вспомнить, кто она и откуда, иначе ей не выбраться.

— Мы счастливы, что в нашем городе тишина и спокойствие.

Из головы не выходит Десятая: ее лицо, ее длинные темные волосы и едва уловимый цветочный аромат, который она никак не может вспомнить.

* * *

Деревья в большом саду украшены бледно-розовыми цветами, пышные кроны колышет легкий ветер с юга, и две девушки звонко смеются, опираясь о шершавый ствол.

— Мой любимый аромат, — говорит она из девушек; Вторая слышит свой голос и только потом узнает в девушке себя. Она чуть ниже ростом и на несколько лет младше.

— Магнолия, — говорит другая, нежно улыбаясь и убирая за ухо прядь волос. Это Десятая. То же красивое лицо, те же открытые глаза с пышными длинными ресницами и чувственные губы. Ей так идет улыбка, а румянец на бледных щеках похож на лепестки.

Проснувшись в сыром подземелье, Вторая тяжело дышит, вдыхая затхлый запах, но аромат цветущего сада еще свеж в ее памяти. Поспешно поднявшись и отыскав в темноте кровать с номером десять, она склоняется над своей подругой.

— Ты помнишь свой сад? — шепчет она, улыбаясь и не замечая выступивших слез. — Летний бриз и аромат магнолий? Помнишь меня?

Десятая хмурится во сне, Вторая умолкает, боясь разбудить ее и невесомо касается губами ее лба. У нее еще будет время все рассказать.

* * *

— Я Джу Ди. Добро пожаловать в Ба Синг Се.

Как только они пройдут обучение, всем Джу Ди будет разрешено покинуть подземелья и вернуться в город. Она будет осторожна, она расскажет все и Десятая вспомнит, обязательно вспомнит. Нужно только подождать.

Опьяненная своими мыслями, Вторая не сразу замечает устремленный на нее пристальный холодный взгляд агента Дай Ли.

— Царь приглашает тебя на озеро Лаогай.

Смысл сказанных им слов доходит до Второй не сразу, колени подкашиваются, но она находит в себе силы устоять.

Коридор, по которому ее ведут, ничем не отличается от других, кроме разве что одной деревянной двери. За ней комната забвения с блуждающим огоньком, которая наводит страх на каждого, кто к ней приблизится, но Вторая не боится. Это еще не конец. Даже если она снова забудет, она обязательно ее вспомнит.

Но Дай Ли ведут ее мимо этой двери: дальше, где впереди одна лишь темнота и звук капели.

— Нет, дорогуша, — усмехается один из агентов, крепче впиваясь каменными пальцами в ее руку.

— Еще одной попытки не будет, — поддерживает его второй агент. — Вспомнила в третий раз — считай, бракованный товар. Ничего, твою подружку Десятую тоже скоро ждет утилизация.

— Нет, — шепчет Вторая, — Нет! — уже кричит она, вырываясь, царапая руками лица. Но от Дай Ли не сбежать.


End file.
